Leap of Sorrow
by HoofbeatsFlying
Summary: Inuyasha is forced to chose between kagome and Kikyou. Then just when he thinks it cant get worse it does just that.
1. the Beginning

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Kagome screamed.

"What now?" Inuyasha growled.

"A SPIDER" Kagome answered as she let out another screech of terror.

"HAHAHAHA, you're scared of a little spider", Inuyasha laughed.

Still laughing Inuyasha stood up and stepped on the spider that was building its web on a small tree near Kagome.

"Is everything alright?", Sango and Miroku asked as they entered the clearing.

"Everything's fine", Kagome answered as she glared at Inuyasha who back to rolling on the ground laughing.

"What's wrong with him?" Sango asked, but no one answered.

"We found some deer down in the clearing, and not too far past it there is a little town", Miroku said, "with tons of beautiful girls!"

And at that comment Sango slapped him on the cheek as a soul skimmer flowed through the sky overhead.

"O gosh", Kagome thought to herself.

"Kikyou", Inuyasha said, "you're here".

Then Inuyasha stood up and followed the soul skimmer down the hill, as everyone rushed after him.

"Wait for me", Shippo said, popping out of the blue.

They all raced down the hill after Inuyasha, but he was to fast and got to Kikyou first. Kikyou was sitting in a clearing by a small stream. She was washing her face and cleaning a piece of clothing.

"Kikyou", Inuyasha said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you when I decided to stop", she answered.

"Kikyou, I love you"

"What?", Kagome screamed as everyone entered the clearing.

"Kagome I am sorry, I , um, its not like this", Inuyasha said scrambling for the right words, as Kagome ran from the clearing.

" I should go after her", Inuyasha announced as him and everyone else headed away from the clearing.


	2. Mystery in the Woods

I no yall don't want cliffs but I couldn't resist it helps keep it interesting if u were paying any attention I am going to pa and will be gone for 2 weeks so I was in a rush to get this in before I left so I hope u like it.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't mean it", Inuyasha announced," dammit I hate women."

"No, Inuyasha you don't understand them like I do", Miroku said.

"We'll wait her", Sango said as her and Shippo sat down and started to build a fire.

" I hate him so much sometimes, but I love him even more", Kagome said to herself," he's just so damn stupid."

"There you are", Inuyasha said as he came around the edge of the huge boulder Kagome was hiding behind," look I ..I…I am really sorry."

"Inuyasha do you really lo…love her?"

" I don't know", he answered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!", Kagome blared.

"I just don't, ok."

With that he stomped off, leaving kagome crying.

The next morning they all awoke to the smell of Kikyou's cooking.

"What are you doing?", Sango asked.

"I decided that after yesterday you all needed a break", Kikyou answered.

"Thank you", Kagome answered as she glared at Inuyasha, "So Kikyou no hard feelings right."

"Yes Kagome no hard feelings", Kikyou answered as she smiled a genuine smile.

"She's so beautiful", Inuyasha thought," god what am I doing".

After breakfast everyone packed up and headed off leaving Kikyou behind.

"I wonder what she wanted", Miroku said.

"Yeah I do to", Sango, Shippo and Kagome sad simultaneously as they stared at Inuyasha.

"Dammit, don't stare at me like that", Inuyasha said.

They all walked in silence in till there was a shriek in the woods right off of the road.

Inuyasha raced in first and stopped when he saw who was there. It was Naraku and Kikyou; they were sitting in a very small clearing talking.

"Inuyasha, how nice of you to join us," Naraku said as he smiled evilly.

"No, leave this place", Kikyou screamed just as Inuyasha realized she was chained to a rock that very small but was obviously spelled.

:" Inuyasha lets go", Kagome said.

Inuyasha froze and stared at her with loving eyes because that was the first thing she had said to him ever since they had left.

"Come on lover boy lets go", Miroku said irritated.

But it was to late Naraku had summoned Kagura and she was heading for them.


	3. A little surprise

**Sorry it took a little while to update but I was so busy! And if I don't get some more comments or hopefully sum new readers I won't update! Yes and finally my new character comes in!**

"Dance of the dead," Kagura screamed as she ran toward the group.

A huge mass of dead warriors came after them.

"Run," Inuyasha screamed trying to hide his excitement.

"But you can't do it alone," Sango blurted trying to talk in between gulps of air.

Inuyasha didn't answer, he turned around and with one swipe of his sword Tetsusaiga the entire army of the dead was gone.

"What," Kagura screamed," My lord he has gotten stronger."

"Let them go Kagura," Naraku the said.

Naraku was a demon who could use his powers to make multiples of himself, such is how Kagura came to be. Naraku is evil and is looking for the Shikon Jewel shards to improve his power.

"Let Kikyou go," Inuyasha screamed bringing Naraku back to the present but before he

finished they were gone.

"I wonder what is taking Inuyasha so long," Kagome asked," I mean I know I saw him kill all of the dead with the wind scar."

"I'm not sure Kagome," Miroku answered.

Then all of a sudden there was a rustling in the bushes and Kagome screamed running in to the bush "Inuyasha thank god you're alright."

But it was not Inuyasha in the bushes and when everyone heard Kagome's scream they were sure of it.

Miroku, Sango and ran to the bush weapons in hand. But when they got there all they saw was a girl that looked to be a little younger that Kagome. She had silver hair falling a little past her shoulder, with great big green eyes full of innocence and worry. She was wearing a green kimono that looked like her grandmother had made it for a ruler, it had golden flowers all over it that made her dark skin look amazing.

"Hello can we help you," everyone said.

"Please don't hurt me," the girl said as she stepped backward, which then Sango and Miroku realized they still had their weapons drawn.

"Sorry about that," Miroku said stepping closer," what is your name?"

"Akina which means spring flower" she answered as Sango yanked Miroku back.

"That's a beautiful name," Kagome said," what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Me and my mother were taking a walk when a demon in a monkey suit and his partner attacked us," she answered starting to cry," bbut mmommy didn't get …..away."

"Naraku," Sango said," don't worry well take care of you."

"O THANK YOU SO MUCH," Akina said jumping up and down.

But Inuyasha still had not returned to their secret clearing and everyone was starting to worry.

**Well that's it for now I hope ya liked it. It was kinda boring though but I promise things will be getting much better.**


End file.
